When Will This Madness End? #18
by KaitlynRose
Summary: Nathan and Kristin are going out while Lucas is at home with Tim. Can the couple have a peaceful night out?


I don't own seaQuest or it's characters. I am not profitting from this story. It is for entertainment   
only.  
  
  
When Will This Madness End  
by: Kaitlyn Rose  
  
  
  
Lucas sat in the living room arguing with his Dad. He couldn't believe his Dad was acting this   
way.  
  
"I don't need a babysitter," Lucas griped again. "I'm fifteen years old. I'm at the age where I'm   
supposed to BE the babysitter."  
  
"Katie isn't your babysitter. She's just coming over to keep you company," Nathan said.  
  
"If you wanted me to have company you would have asked Ben or Tim, but you didn't, you asked   
Katie because she's the responsible one. That makes her a babysitter, not company," Lucas argued   
crossing his arms across his chest pouting.  
  
"Lucas, we just don't want you to be alone. I guess it's more for our own peace of mind than   
yours," Nathan said. The truth was he was still shook up over Lucas' kidnapping. The boy had only been   
home for five days. Plus it bothered him a lot that Dirk was still out there somewhere.   
  
"Dad, really, I'll be fine. I'll lock the doors, watch some TV and then I'll go to bed. Do you have   
any idea how embarrassed I'm going to be if Katie baby sits me. Ben and the guys will tease me for weeks   
about this one. I can already picture Ben buying me a bag of diapers. No way!"  
  
"Fine, how about if we ask Ben to hang out here for the night?" Nathan caved.  
  
"No, that's just as bad. Besides, if Ben's here, then I probably will get into trouble. AND, before   
you even ask, I don't want Tim or Miguel either. Just go to the play with Kristin and don't worry, I'll be   
fine."  
  
"Lucas, it hasn't even been a week since you were in the hospital. I just don't want to leave you   
all alone for the night."  
  
"Dad, I'm all better now. I could have even gone to work this week if Kristin hadn't been so   
worried."  
  
"She's not the only one who is worried. Do I have to remind you that Dirk is still out there   
somewhere? That he probably killed Cynthia to cover his tracks. I'm not taking a chance on him showing   
up in the middle of the night and doing that to you. I already had to mourn you once, and believe me, that   
was enough. I know this is going to make you angry, but you are not staying here alone tonight and that's   
final. Now I'll let you pick who stays here tonight, but someone is going to stay here."  
  
As Lucas listened to his Dad the man's words began to really sink in, especially the part about   
Dirk still being on the loose. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to have someone stay with him. He just   
really hated being babied. He didn't mind it so much when Dad and Mom babied him in private, actually   
that was kind of nice, but he didn't want his friends thinking he was a big baby, that was just embarrassing.  
  
"Fine, Tim can come over," Lucas said. Of all of the guys Tim was the one who wouldn't tease   
him, and he also wouldn't get Lucas into trouble.  
  
"Good," Nathan said. Tim was a good choice, he was a heck of a lot more responsible than Ben.   
He'd also be sympathetic to Lucas' feelings. "I'll call him and tell Katie she off the hook."  
  
"Great," Lucas fussed. He got up and went to his room to play one of the new computer games   
Bill Noyce had sent him.  
  
Nathan made the call and was happy to see that Tim didn't mind coming over at all. He told him   
to arrive at four o'clock. That would give him and Kristin plenty of time to drive to the city, have a nice   
dinner, and then go see The Phantom of the Opera. Then they were going to spend the night in a hotel   
since it would be too late to drive back, plus it would give them a chance to have a little privacy for the   
night.  
  
When Nathan made these plans a few weeks ago he had been so excited to take Kristin out for a   
night of romance, but now he really wished he could back out of it. But the tickets were bought, the room   
reserved, and they were meeting Bill and Janice for the dinner and the show.   
  
He just hated leaving Lucas alone so soon after everything that happened. On the outside Lucas   
looked to have already bounced back from his ordeal, but Nathan knew that really wasn't the case. He had   
been practicing his abilities still and he could feel that Lucas was scared. He wouldn't feel safe again until   
Dirk was finally arrested.   
  
It still amazed Nathan that he really had psi abilities. After all, knowing they're there, and actually   
using them are two very different things. He tried not to invade Lucas' privacy though. He remembered   
how angry he had been when Savannah entered his mind. Unfortunately, Nathan was still new to this, and   
sometimes he picked things up from Lucas accidentally. Unlike Savannah, he didn't know how to turn his   
abilities off. Luckily, as long as Lucas was awake, he wasn't aware of Nathan accidentally reading him.  
  
Nathan understood why Lucas didn't want Katie to baby sit him, though. The boy had a crush and   
a half on his Lt. Commander. He had picked up on that little tidbit of information when he and Lucas had   
been sitting on the porch and Katie came out of the water wearing her bathing suit.  
  
He had been surprised when Lucas himself had called Nathan into a dream, cause he sure hadn't   
done that on purpose. He really didn't like going into Lucas' dreams, they were too horrible to watch, but   
two nights ago Lucas had been having a nightmare and instead of waking up screaming somehow in his   
sleep he had called for Nathan and the next thing he knew he was watching as a six year old Lucas laying   
in his bed crying. The boy looked so small and sick. He knew immediately he was watching the time   
when Lucas' mother had accidentally left him alone for six days with no food. He had comforted him and   
helped him to stop the dream before the connection had been broken.  
  
The next morning had been a bit strange, and Lucas had apologized for reaching out to him like   
that. He told him not to worry about it, that it was no big deal. He had a feeling though that it would only   
be a matter of time before that happened again. Now that Lucas' unconscious mind knew that it could call   
for help during his dreams, he fully expected to see more of them. While he hated seeing Lucas hurt, he   
liked the thought that he could help him, and in a strange way he got to experience Lucas as a child.   
  
"Nathan, did you and Lucas get everything worked out?" Kristin asked, stepping out of her room.  
  
"Wow, you look gorgeous," Nathan said. She was wearing a sultry little red dress with matching   
shoes. A silky white wrap hung loosely on her arms.  
  
"Thank you, but you didn't answer the question," she teased.  
  
"Yes, we've decided that Tim will spend the night with him."  
  
"I'm sorry we have to do this. I know you must feel as terrible as I do to have to leave him so   
soon," she said. "It's not too late to cancel."  
  
"No, no, I don't want to do that to Bill and Janice, and besides, we should have a night for us.   
Tim's responsible, he'll look after Lucas, and the rest of the crew is just a few houses down. I'm sure   
everything will be just fine."  
  
"Who are you trying to convince?" Kristin smiled, "me, or yourself?"  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Nathan laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah," she grinned. "I don't have to be a psychic to see that you really don't want to do this   
tonight." She walked over to him and hugged him.  
  
"I can't help but worry," he said. "I just wish they had Dirk in custody already."  
  
"I do too, but honestly, we don't even know if he's even after Lucas. He might have left the   
country for all we know. But I understand how you feel, really I do. I once told you that you couldn't keep   
him under lock and key, but I suddenly feel myself wanting to do that very thing. I swear, he's handling   
this better than we are."  
  
"Yes and no. He's putting on a brave face, acting like everything's fine, but that's not true on the   
inside. It bothers him a lot to know that even in jail Lawrence can still get to him. I believe Lucas when he   
says that his Dad was behind this whole mess."  
  
"I have to say I do too. Just the fact that Cynthia visited the man before the kidnapping confirms it   
for me. I don't understand why he just won't leave the boy alone."  
  
"I do. I've met people like him before. Lawrence doesn't like to lose. His motto is, don't get   
mad, get even."  
  
"I wonder why he waited till now, though. You would have thought he'd made a move sooner."  
  
"No, it would have been too obvious then. Besides, he couldn't get to Lucas on seaQuest, but now   
that we are living up world, Lucas is an easier target." He felt Kristin shudder and he held her a little   
tighter. "Don't worry, though, we aren't going to let that jerk get him again."  
  
"I don't know how you did it," Kristin said. "I admit that I lost a husband, and it hurt, it hurt very   
much, but the pain didn't even compare to that of losing a child. I didn't know a body could feel such pain   
and still live."  
  
"I know, if it weren't for you and Lucas, I'd probably still be on my island. Actually, by now I'd   
probably be dead to tell the truth. But let's not talk about this now," Nathan said. "Tonight let's just try to   
forget it for a little while and pretend that everything is okay."  
  
"Okay," she said. She pulled away from Nathan and looked at the clock. "You best hurry and get   
dressed. It's almost time to go."  
  
Nathan gave her a kiss before going to his room.  
  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
  
Nathan had just finished closing and locking all the windows when he heard Tim knock on the   
door.  
  
"Come on in," Nathan called to him.  
  
"Hi, Cap," Tim said.  
  
"Tim, I appreciate you giving up your Saturday night like this," Nathan said.  
  
"That's okay, sir, it's not like social calendar is jumping or anything," he laughed. "For that   
matter, it seems almost everyone is staying home tonight."  
  
"Well, I appreciate it just the same."  
  
"Hey, Tim," Lucas said, entering the living room.  
  
"Hi, Lucas."  
  
"Oh good, you're here," Kristin said. She was carrying her overnight bag with her.  
  
"Hi, Doc."  
  
"Okay, here's the name and number for the restaurant where we'll be. Also, the number for the   
theater and the hotel is there. Don't be afraid to call if something happens," Nathan said.  
  
"DAAAD!" Lucas complained. He saw Kristin smile at him but she didn't say anything.  
  
Nathan ignored him and just kept right on talking, "All the windows are already locked. You can   
order pizza if you want but make sure to lock the door. Money is on the counter."  
  
"Oh good grief," Lucas said and went to the kitchen to get a coke. He couldn't believe his Dad   
was behaving like this in front of Tim. He felt all of two years old at the moment. Thank god it was Tim   
and not Katie here. He surely would have died if Katie had baby sat him tonight.  
  
"Don't worry, sir, everything will be fine," Tim said.  
  
"Make sure he eats something, and that he goes to bed by midnight," Kristin added.  
  
"I don't need a bedtime!" Lucas yelled from the kitchen.  
  
The three adults in the living room all chuckled at that.  
  
"Needless to say, he's not exactly grateful for your presence," Nathan added.  
  
"No problem," Tim replied. He was used to dealing with Lucas, he didn't mind. He knew that   
much of Lucas' moaning and groaning was for show.  
  
Lucas marched back into the living room and plopped down on the sofa. He turned on the TV and   
ignored the people in the room.  
  
Nathan loaded his and Kristin's bags into the car and then came back in. Kristin and Tim stepped   
into the kitchen talking about something.  
  
Nathan sat down on the sofa next to Lucas. "Don't give Tim a hard time," Nathan said. "It's not   
his fault you're mad."  
  
"I'm not mad," Lucas said, "but you could have done that without making me feel like I'm two."  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to look out for you. What happened affected all of us a lot, more than   
you'll ever know."  
  
"I know," Lucas replied, staring at some imaginary spot on his shirt. "I saw the whole thing on   
TV, remember." Lucas looked at his Dad and tried to give him a reassuring smile. "Let me tell you, it's   
really weird to watch your own funeral."  
  
Nathan reached out and pulled the boy into a hug which Lucas returned. "I love you," Nathan   
said.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"We'll be back first thing in the morning. Be good and stay in the house."  
  
"I will."  
  
Nathan released the boy when Kristin and Tim walked into the room. He stood up and grabbed   
his keys from the coffee table. Kristin walked over to Lucas and gave him a hug and a kiss before saying   
good-bye.  
  
Lucas and Tim stood at the door and wave as Nathan and Kristin drove away. Then Tim closed   
the door and locked it like the Captain instructed.  
  
  
___________________________________________  
  
  
  
Nathan and Kristin drove in silence. He looked at his watch. The feeling that this night would   
never end crept into his mind. 'Get a grip,' he told himself. 'It's just for one night. He'll be fine. Tim's   
there, the crew is close by, they have all the phone numbers, everything will be just fine. You have to let   
the boy out of your sight sometimes.'   
  
He knew it was true, but it didn't mean he had to be happy about it. Hell, how was he supposed to   
feel when a week ago he paid for Lucas' funeral. Talk about messing with your mind!!! But of course, that   
was exactly what Lawrence had wanted, wasn't it. To mess with all of their minds. To play his sick little   
games of control and dominance. He wondered how the man in jail would react over his little plan failing.   
  
That thought made a shudder run through him. This wasn't over he realized. Hell, for Lawrence it was   
probably just beginning.  
  
  
_________________________________________  
  
  
  
Tim and Lucas were in the middle of playing monopoly when a knock came at the door. Tim   
stood up and looked out the peep hole. He shook his head when he saw Ben and Miguel standing there.   
He opened the door.  
  
"Ben, I don't know what your planning but the answer is no," Tim said.  
  
"Tim, that's mean. Who said I'm planning anything?"  
  
"Ben, I mean it. Lucas isn't going anywhere. There's no way in hell I'm ending up at the police   
station again. The Captain will kill me."  
  
"Tim, you worry too much," Ben said.  
  
"Gee, where have I heard that before? Oh yeah, I remember, the night I was arrested for giving a   
minor alcohol," Tim replied.  
  
"We just came over to hang out," Miguel said. "Thought we'd keep you two company."  
  
"Fine," Tim said, opening the door to let them in, "just don't burn the place down or anything,   
please."  
  
Ben laughed, "Tim…"  
  
"I know, I worry to much," Tim finished for him. "But with friends like you, that's probably a   
good thing," he joked.  
  
"Hi," Lucas said, "you want to play monopoly? We can start a new game."  
  
"Sure, at least I'll only have to lose pretend money for once," Miguel laughed.  
  
"I can't help it you suck at poker," Lucas teased.  
  
"I don't suck at poker, it's just that a certain genius we know learned how to count the cards,"   
Miguel told him.  
  
"I don't count the cards," Lucas defended. "Dad's been teaching me how to play better is all."  
  
"Argue later," Ben said, "and I say forget the game. We can watch these on the big screen. Have   
you ever seen The Omen I, II, and III? They're classics! I figured we could stay up all night and watch   
them."  
  
"Aren't those scary?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Yeah, scare the socks right off ya!" Ben said.  
  
"Oh." Lucas really wasn't a fan of scary movies, most of the time he found life scary enough, but   
he didn't want to look like a wimp so he grabbed the first movie and put it on.  
  
"We need popcorn," Miguel said. "I'll go make some, I know where the Captain keeps it."  
  
"We might as well go ahead and order the pizzas while we're at it too," Tim said.  
  
"Cool," Ben said, "we've got an all night movie festival in the works."  
  
Lucas laughed. Ben was a movie junkie. He had to watch more TV than he did. Lucas waited for   
everyone to get settled in the living room with their junk food in hand before he hit the play button.   
  
"The pizza will be here in an hour," Tim said.  
  
"Great," Ben said. He sat down in the floor to get comfortable. Tim and Miguel were sitting in   
one sofa, and Lucas stretched out in the other sofa getting nice and comfortable. Just as the movie started   
Ben hopped up and turned off the lights, then plopped back down in the floor.  
  
___________________________________  
  
  
  
Nathan and Kristin sat in the dimly lit restaurant with Bill and Janice. Bill was recalling some old   
story of his and Nathan's time at the academy. Bill finished the story waiting for everyone to start   
laughing. Janice did, but Kristin and Nathan looked as if they hadn't even heard it.  
  
"Well, sorry to have bored you so," Bill joked.  
  
"Huh?" Nathan said.  
  
"Have you two heard anything I've said tonight?" Bill laughed.  
  
"Oh, sure," Nathan replied.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Bill grinned. "Why don't you just go call the boy for heaven's sake?"  
  
"No," Nathan replied. "He would just be upset that we were checking up on him."  
  
"I knew we should have canceled this," Janice said.  
  
"No, no, this is fine," Kristin said. "Truth be told we actually needed a night away."  
  
"I'm sorry we're not better company," Nathan grinned.  
  
"That's okay. We understand," Janice said. "The past week and a half must have been simply   
horrible. I'm just glad that it all worked out in the end."  
  
"Same here," Kristin replied. "I don't ever want to have to experience something like that ever   
again."  
  
The waiter brought their meals and the talk turned to less serious topics and Nathan and Kristin   
forced themselves to pay attention.   
  
  
____________________________________  
  
  
  
Lucas was starting his forth slice of pizza and trying hard not to look at the TV. The movie was   
scaring the crap out of him. The music was without a doubt some of the creepiest he had ever heard, and   
when people died in this movie it was never a simple death. He especially didn't like the scene where the   
priests had been trapped under the heavy grate in a hole the ground where they were left to die. That   
brought back a few memories that he really didn't want to deal with. He couldn't believe that there were   
two more movies after this one. Maybe he could stretch back out across the sofa and just go to sleep while   
they watched the other movies.  
  
Tim looked at Lucas and could tell that he was not enjoying the movie at all. But he knew that   
Lucas being the person that he was, would never say anything. He knew that Lucas hated looking weak,   
especially in front of his friends. Hopefully when this movie ended he could talk to Ben in private and tell   
him to forget the other two movies.  
  
The movie ended and Lucas quickly turned on the light. It was going on seven o'clock he saw.   
He started picking up the paper plates to throw them in the trash. He went into the kitchen,  
  
"Ben, can we skip the other two movies?" Tim asked, speaking quietly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause, they're upsetting Lucas."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure," Ben whispered. "I didn't realize." He stopped talking when Lucas came back   
into the room.  
  
Lucas plopped back down on the sofa. "So, are you going to put the next one in he asked?"  
  
"Actually, how about if we play that game of monopoly after all. I thought the movie would have   
been better than it was. I can wait and watch the other two some other time."  
  
"Great, I'll go grab the game," Lucas said, popping up out of the sofa, relief clearly on his face.   
He disappeared in his room.  
  
"Thanks," Tim said.  
  
"No problem."  
  
Lucas came out with the game. "Can you set it up? I'm going to check my e-mails real quick.   
I'm expecting Wolfman to send me something."  
  
"Sure," Miguel said, taking the game.  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
Kristin excused herself to go to the ladies room. As soon as she was out of sight of the others she   
walked over to the vid-phone. She quickly dialed the number to their house. She smiled when she saw   
Lucas pick up on the second ring.  
  
"Hi, mom," he said. "I wondered how long it would be before you called to check up on me." He   
was smiling so Kristin knew he wasn't mad.  
  
"I just wanted to see if everything is okay?"  
  
"Everything's fine. We ordered pizza and Ben and Miguel are also here. We're about to play   
monopoly."  
  
"Okay, then I'll let you get back to your game. Talk to you later."  
  
"Bye," Lucas said and broke the connection.  
  
Kristin turned around to head back to the table and was surprised to see Nathan standing there   
with a big grin on his face.  
  
"I see great minds think alike," he joked.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just had to check," she smiled. "They're doing fine, and Ben and Miguel are also   
there."  
  
"So I heard. I guess we should get back to Bill and Janice," he said, taking her arm in his.  
  
  
____________________________  
  
  
  
"Thank god that's over," Miguel said. "I never knew a monopoly game could last for four hours!"  
  
"You're just upset because you're as bad at monopoly as you are at poker," Tim laughed. He had   
been the big winner tonight.   
  
"Too bad we weren't playing with real money," Lucas said, "cause you'd be rich."  
  
"Tell me about it," Tim said.  
  
"Well, if you guys don't mind, I think I'm gonna head home. I'm beat," Ben said.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll head back with you," Miguel added.  
  
"Okay, thanks for coming over," Lucas said.  
  
"See ya tomorrow, kid," Ben said.  
  
Tim locked the door behind them then turned to Lucas, "I think I'm also going to go to sleep.   
Which bedroom should I use?"  
  
"Probably Dad's, unless you want to sleep on pink ruffles, then you can use Mom's," Lucas   
teased.  
  
"I think I'll sleep in the Captain's room," Tim replied. "Are you going to go to sleep too?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm tired. Good night." Lucas got up and went to his room and closed the door. He heard   
Tim go in his room and shut his door. Lucas got in his pajamas when he remembered that he never   
checked his e-mails. Mom had called and once he got off the phone with her he forgot. He quickly went to   
the office and booted up the computer. He opened his e-mail account and saw the Wolfman had left him a   
message. He quickly opened the attachment and waited for the new program to download. When it was   
done he typed a quick thank you to Wolfman and promised to let him know what he thought of the program   
he had made.  
  
He was about to sign off when he saw he had another e-mail. He didn't recognize the sender. He   
clicked it on and began to read.  
  
  
  
Hello son,  
I just thought I'd say how sorry I was to hear about what happened to you. I hope you are okay. I   
was shocked to hear what your mother had done to you. It must have been simply awful for you to have   
been put through all of that. At least everything worked out in the end.  
  
I can't believe that your mother is dead. I wonder who could have done such a terrible thing, but   
then I guess she probably deserved what she got. She must have upset the wrong person. I guess you   
aren't to bothered by it, though, since I hear you have a new mom now.   
  
Anyway, I best go now. Just wanted to say hi and let you know that I'm thinking about you. You   
best be careful, don't want anything bad to happen to you.  
  
Love, Dad  
  
  
  
Lucas stared at the message in shock. He got up out of the chair and backed away from the   
computer as if the words on the screen could actually hurt him. Lucas lifted a trembling hand to his brow   
and wiped at beads of sweat that had suddenly appeared there.   
  
The message was a threat he knew. This was the first time Lawrence had e-mailed him since he   
had gone to jail. It was his way of reminding Lucas that he was still there, and that he could still get to him.   
  
Lucas thought for a minute about what he should do, if anything. He could go get Tim, but he would call   
his parents and they would come rushing home. Part of him actually wanted them to come home, but it   
was their first time being alone for the night since the adoption. He didn't want to mess that up.   
  
He could just wait till morning. If he had gone to bed he wouldn't even have found the message   
until then anyway. Lawrence was in jail, he could hardly come here and get him, but that didn't mean that   
Dirk or someone else wasn't watching him at this very moment. He quickly looked around the house. He   
moved and shut all the blinds and the curtains so no one could see in. He went and rechecked the locks on   
the doors.  
  
'Okay, you're safe,' he told himself. 'No one can get in, Tim's here and everything is going to be   
okay. Lawrence is just messing with you, trying to make you freak out,' but the problem was that Lucas   
really was on the verge of freaking out. 'Just go to sleep, Mom and Dad will be home in the morning and   
everything will be okay.'  
  
Lucas left the computer on, not bothering to close the e-mail, then he went to his room. He got   
under his blankets and pulled them up to his chin as if they could protect him.  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
Dirk sat in his car and stared at the house. He was parked quite a way away form it, but he could   
still see it from where he was at. All the lights had been off now for about a half an hour. He would wait   
about ten more minutes before he would act. He had to be careful not to kill the boy. Lawrence didn't   
want him dead so soon. The man wanted to play. The plan for tonight was to scare the hell out of the kid,   
and the good Captain and his fiancé. To let them know that they would never be truly safe.   
  
That was okay with Dirk. The longer Wolenczak wanted to play the more money he made.   
Besides, it wasn't like he had anything better to do anyway.  
  
He itched at the false mustache he had on. The glue that held on his facial hair itched like crazy,   
but it was better than taking a chance at being recognized. He sipped his cup of now cold coffee and   
listened to the radio.  
  
  
________________________________  
  
  
  
Nathan opened the door to their hotel room and they stepped inside. They set their bags down and   
Nathan locked the door.  
  
"I've seen The Phantom of the Opera three times now and it's still wonderful," Kristin said.   
  
"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Nathan said.  
  
"Do you think it's too late to call home?" Kristin asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say so. It's almost one in the morning. Besides, everything is okay, or else Tim would   
have called us."  
  
"I guess you're right. So, it's just us, alone, in a hotel room, with no chance of being interrupted.   
What do you want to do?" She had a wicked smile on her face.  
  
"Take your clothes off and you'll find out!" Nathan replied.  
  
  
_________________________________  
  
  
  
Dirk looked at his watch again and decided that it was time for the fireworks to begin. He turned   
the car on and lifted the gun from the floor. He made sure that the whole block was quiet. No neighbors   
were out and as far as he could tell, no one was looking out the windows. He kept the headlights off as he   
slowly made his way to the house.  
  
When he was about to drive past he slowed the car to a crawl and aimed his gun, making sure to   
aim high so as to not actually hit the people inside. He pulled the trigger and a shower of bullets began to   
strike the house. The noise of the gun was deafening. He smiled as windows shattered and little black dots   
formed on the rear of the house. Once the clip was empty he hit the gas and took off.  
  
  
__________________________________  
  
  
  
Lucas and Tim had been sound asleep when the house came under attack. Both men yelled and   
dove for the floor as the realization of what was happening hit them.  
  
"LUCAS!" Tim yelled, crawling on the floor to get to the boy.  
  
Lucas was in the floor next to his bed. He heard his window bust out and quickly covered his face   
to protect it from flying glass.  
  
"LUCAS!"  
  
"HERE, I'M HERE," Lucas yelled. He turned to see Tim on the floor peeking through the   
doorway.  
  
"Stay where you are," Tim yelled at him. Lucas was shielded by his bed and was safe as long as   
he didn't move. Finally the bullets stopped and they heard a car squeal it's tires and drive off. Hearing the   
car race away Tim quickly rushed to Lucas.  
  
"Are you okay?" Tim asked.  
  
"Y-Yes," Lucas replied, shaking.  
  
"Come on," Tim ordered.  
  
They went into the living room. Pounding at the door scared both of them.  
  
"TIM, LUCAS!" came Ford's voice.  
  
Tim ran and opened the door. Standing there was Ben, Ford, and Miguel, half dressed, hair   
messed up from sleeping. Ford had his gun in hand.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Ford demanded.  
  
"Someone shot up the house," Tim replied.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Ben asked.  
  
Everyone turned to look at Lucas. He had sunk to the floor and had his back to the wall. His   
knees were drawn to his chest and he was shaking.  
  
Ben stepped over to the boy and got down in the floor with him. Lucas didn't even acknowledge   
his presence, he was lost in his own little world. The sound of police sirens could be heard approaching.  
  
"Lucas, are you okay?" Ben asked gently. When Lucas didn't answer he put a hand on the boys   
shoulder and repeated the question.  
  
Lucas looked at Ben, his eyes watered over. "Why is he doing this? Why can't he just leave me   
alone?" A single tear fell down his young frightened face.  
  
"It's gonna be okay, kid," Ben told him.  
  
"No it's not," Lucas replied. "It's not going to be okay. He's going to keep playing his games   
until he finally gets bored and then he's going to kill me," Lucas said. "I always knew he would   
eventually, but I really thought once he was in jail I would be safe. But I'm never going to be safe.   
Never."  
  
Ben pulled the boy to him and offered him his support. Damn Lawrence Wolenczak. Hadn't the   
kid been put through enough already. What was worse was that even though they all knew who was behind   
the attack, they had no proof. Once again Wolenczak would get away with it.  
  
"I want Mom and Dad," Lucas whispered, clutching Ben's t-shirt.  
  
"Tim," Ben said. Tim nodded and hurried to the vid-phone just as the police were pulling up in   
front of the house.  
  
  
____________________________________________  
  
  
  
Nathan was on the verge of falling asleep with Kristin in his arms when he sensed Lucas' fear. He   
didn't know if something was wrong or if the boy was having a nightmare. When the vid-phone rang a   
moment of pure terror went through his heart.   
  
He hurried to the phone and clicked it on. All he saw was a black screen. "Hello?" Nathan said.   
He waited for a response and when he didn't get one he almost hung up.  
  
"Wait," came the voice. "Do you know where your son is?" Nathan heard the click as the   
connection was severed even before he had the chance to respond.  
  
'Oh god, no,' he thought as he quickly dialed the number for his house. The phone rang and rang   
but no one was answering. "Pick up," Nathan demanded. Finally on the eighth ring the call was answered.   
  
He was shocked to see a police officer answer the call.  
  
"Who are you?" Nathan asked. "What's happened? Where's my son?"  
  
"Are you Captain Bridger?" the officer asked.  
  
"Yes, is Lucas okay?"  
  
"I'm Officer Dent. Are you the boy's father?"  
  
"Yes, what the hell has happened?" Nathan asked again, growing impatient.  
  
"Sir, your son is okay. There has been an incident at the home, however. Someone shot the place   
up."  
  
"Was anyone hurt?" Nathan asked.  
  
"No, everyone inside was unharmed. Lucas is with the neighbors at the moment making a   
statement. A paramedic checked him out and he was fine."  
  
"Alright. Tell my son to stay with Commander Ford and the others. I'm on my way home. I will   
be there in an hour. Please tell him we're coming."  
  
"I'll do that," Officer Dent said. "I'm sure he'll be relieved to hear that. He's been asking for his   
Mom and Dad."  
  
"Thank you," Nathan said and cut the connection. "Kristin, honey, wake up, we have to go   
home."  
  
"What?" Kristin mumbled, rolling over slightly.  
  
"Kristin, wake up," Nathan said a bit louder. "We have to go."  
  
"Why, what's happened?" she asked, now awake.  
  
"Someone shot up our house. Lucas and Tim are okay, thank god, just a little shaken up."  
  
"My god," Kristin exclaimed. She quickly got out of bed and started to pull her clothes back on,   
as did Nathan.  
  
Nathan and Kristin were out of the hotel and in their car in under five minutes. Nathan took   
advantage to the deserted roads and high ways, driving much faster than he usually would.  
  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
Lucas sat with Ben on the sofa in the crews house. Lucas was grateful that Ben hadn't left his   
side. He was now talking to a third officer, telling the story over again. Not that there was a lot to tell. He   
was asleep and then hit the floor when the bullets started to fly. That pretty much was the whole story.  
Suddenly he remembered the e-mail on his computer.  
  
"Wait, I got a e-mail from Lawrence tonight."  
  
"Who?" the officer asked.  
  
"Lawrence Wolenczak. My biological father. He's in jail for child abuse. He's not supposed to   
contact me, but tonight he sent me a threat. The e-mail is still on the computer. I didn't even close it out,   
just hit print and you'll have a copy."  
  
"Okay, you stay here and I'll go check this out."  
  
Lucas watched the officer leave only to have the first officer he spoke to come back in.  
  
"I spoke to your father," Officer Dent said. "He's on his way back. He'll be in here in about an   
hour and he wants for you to stay here until then."  
  
"Okay," Lucas whispered. "You need to talk to Detective Mathers and McCoy. They're   
investigating the kidnapping and my biological mothers murder."  
  
"That was you?" Officer Dent asked.  
  
Lucas just nodded. He leaned in to Ben and rested his head on the man's shoulder. Katie sat on   
the sofa and draped a blanket over Lucas.  
  
"Lucas, why don't you try and get some rest," Katie said. "We'll wake you as soon as the Captain   
and Kristin get here."  
  
"No," Lucas said quickly. "I'm okay. I can wait." Katie just looked at Ben.  
  
"She's right, kid. You don't have to go to sleep, but how about you just lay down on the sofa and   
try to relax. We'll stay with you. Is that okay?"  
  
"I guess," Lucas said. Ben and Katie got out of the sofa so Lucas could spread out. Ben gave   
Lucas a pillow while Katie tucked the blanket around him. Ben and Katie both sat in the floor next to   
Lucas. Tim stepped in to the house.  
  
"What's going on?" Katie asked.  
  
"They're collecting all of the bullets for evidence," Tim replied. He sat down in a chair across   
from them.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lucas asked. He was holding tightly to Ben's hand.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay?" Tim told him.  
  
"I'm sorry," Lucas said.  
  
"Sorry for what?" Tim inquired.  
  
"That because of me you were almost shot."  
  
"Lucas, none of this is your fault. No one here thinks that for a second," Tim insisted.  
  
"He's right," Ben said. "The only person at fault here is that bastard in jail."  
  
"I just wish he'd leave me alone already," Lucas sighed.  
  
"I promise, we'll find a way to put an end to this," Ben said.  
  
Lucas didn't say anything. He knew Ben was only trying to help but Lucas knew that even in jail   
Lawrence still had the power. Even if they managed to catch the man who shot up the house tonight   
Lawrence would just hire someone else. Lucas finally closed his eyes. He didn't want to deal with this   
anymore.  
  
Ten minutes later Ben felt Lucas' hand go limp in his. He had finally gone to sleep. He looked at Katie.  
"I swear, I could tear that man limb from limb," Ben said. "I wish I had beat that son-of-a-bitch   
half to death the day the Captain arrested him."  
  
Katie put a hand on Ben's leg and patted it. Ben might be the class clown at times, but when it   
came to the people he cared about he was incredibly loyal and protective. She could see the anger coursing   
through his body. She knew he hated not being able to do more to protect Lucas.  
  
"We'll just have to work to make sure he doesn't have internex access and limit who he contacts   
outside of prison. Somehow he is having contact with this Dirk person," Katie said.  
  
"We can't limit his contact with the outside unless we have proof that he is actually   
masterminding these attacks against Lucas. We don't have that proof," Tim supplied quietly.  
  
"Yes, we do. Lucas said that Lawrence e-mailed him a threat tonight," Katie whispered.  
  
"What?" Tim said, raising his voice a little. Katie and Ben both quickly hushed him. More   
quietly Tim said, "He never told me about a threat. If he had I would have called the Captain   
immediately."  
  
"That's probably why he didn't tell you," Ben said. "You know he hates to be a burden."  
  
"But still, he could have been killed tonight." Tim was angry. He couldn't believe Lucas had kept   
quiet about a threat against him.  
  
Everyone heard a car pull up quickly. In a second both Nathan and Kristin came charging up into   
the crew's living room.  
  
"He's okay," Ben said quickly, "just sleeping." Ben got up out of the floor so Nathan could take   
his place.  
  
Nathan didn't wake him, just sat and stared at him for a minute, assuring himself that he really   
was okay. He touched Lucas' hair briefly before standing up to look at everyone else.  
  
"Tim, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"What happened exactly?" Kristin asked.  
  
Tim didn't get to reply as just then Officer Dent, Detective Mathers and Detective McCoy all   
entered the house.  
  
"Captain," Detective Mathers greeted. "I wish I could say I was glad to see you."  
  
"Trust me," Nathan said, "the feeling's mutual." He shook the detective's hand.  
  
"From what we've gathered it was a drive by shooting. We think the shooting was done to scare   
everyone. The line of bullets is rather high for someone trying to kill. Only a few bullets were low enough   
to actually break windows and risk striking anyone."  
  
"Well, if they wanted to scare us they certainly did," Nathan told him.  
  
"Dad, Mom," Lucas said, waking up slowly. Kristin quickly sat on the edge of the sofa as Lucas   
pulled himself up. She hugged the boy tightly. Lucas looked up when he felt his Dad put a hand on his   
shoulder.  
  
"Dad, it was Lawrence. He e-mailed me tonight just before it happened."  
  
"Lucas, are you sure the e-mail is supposed to be a threat?" Officer Dent asked. "We've all read   
the message, and honestly, it sounds more like a concerned parent worried about their child than it does a   
threat. No where in there does he actually say he's going to hurt you or that he's behind any of the things   
that have happened."  
  
"May I see it?" Nathan asked. Officer Dent handed him a piece of paper. Nathan read the   
message. He shook his head in frustration. Lucas was right. It was a threat, especially the last sentence,   
but they'd never be able to convince anyone else that it was a threat. Lawrence was too smart to be that   
obvious.  
  
"Well?" Kristin asked.  
  
"Oh, it's a threat alright, but we'll never be able to prove it," Nathan spat.  
  
"That's pretty much what I figured," Detective McCoy said. "You have to give the man credit.   
He's able to do this, and come off looking like a loving parent."  
  
"That loving parent is in jail because he spent fourteen years beating Lucas. The day I arrested   
him he'd just given Lucas two broken ribs along with a concussion. If you like we still have the   
photographs of the bruises that covered his entire body!"  
  
"Listen, I'm not disagreeing with you," Detective McCoy replied, "but a good defense lawyer will   
make Lawrence look like a reformed caring parent if the only evidence we have to use against him is this e-  
mail."  
  
"Then how do we get the evidence we need to use against him?" Ben asked. "I mean, there has to   
be a way to put an end to this. Like Katie said, some how he is managing to communicate with this Dirk   
person, or whoever it is he's using to do his dirty work. Can't we stop his access to communications."  
  
"Not without some evidence of guilt," Detective Mathers said.  
  
"Well, what about recording his conversations, monitoring his e-mails?" Ben continued.  
  
"Can't, even prisoners have a right to privacy unless it's suspected they are doing criminal   
activities."  
  
"Oh, and shooting at a child isn't criminal!" Ben yelled.  
  
"Yes, it is criminal, but we don't have enough evidence to get a judge to sign for a tap. We have   
nothing to show that Lawrence was behind it," Detective Mathers told him.  
  
"Just what the hell good is the courts then anyway!"  
  
"Ben, calm down," Nathan said. "Screaming isn't going to get us anywhere."  
  
"Captain!"  
  
"Ben, I said calm down." Nathan knew that the justice system couldn't do anything, but he had a   
plan of his own. He was going to get the evidence needed to bust Lawrence no matter what.  
  
"Can we get a list of Lawrence's visitors?" Nathan asked. "Perhaps Lucas will recognize a name   
on the list. Someone who wouldn't otherwise visit Lawrence in jail."  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem," Officer Dent said.  
  
"What about a copy of his e-mails, incoming and outgoing?"  
  
"No, that would be an invasion of privacy," Detective Mathers replied.  
  
"Fine," Nathan said. He didn't need their help to get that anyway. Lucas could probably hack the   
system and download the communications in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Can we go back to our house now, or should we spend the night at a hotel?" Kristin asked.  
  
"It would probably be better if you went to a hotel for the night," Dent told them. "Forensics will   
be done by morning."  
  
"Fine, we'll be at the Westin," Nathan said.   
  
"Dad, I need clothes," Lucas said. "I can't go to a hotel in my pajamas."  
  
"I'll have an officer get you something to wear," Detective McCoy said.  
  
"Thank you," Nathan told him.  
  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
  
  
Lucas was very quiet as he sat in the back of the car on the way to the hotel. He realized that he   
was not only scared, but he was angry. He'd had enough. It seemed like people had been controlling him   
and hurting him his entire life and he wanted to put an end to it. He knew his Dad had some kind of a plan.   
He had been too calm when talking to the Detectives. He didn't know what the plan was, but he had a plan   
of his own. It was time for Lawrence Wolenczak to learn that Lucas Bridger wasn't going to be his play   
thing anymore.   
  
No sir, the gloves were off and he was ready to fight back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
